Party Hat
:Not to be confused with the Snow Beta Hat. The Party Hat (widely known as the Beta Hat) is an extremely rare head item in Club Penguin. It was available at the Town during the Beta Test Party on September 21, 2005, which were two parties that lasted for a total of four hours. It was given as a reward to all the Beta Testers for their hard work during the Beta Testing. It was the first free item ever given away in Club Penguin. History Appearances *The Party Hat is mentioned in the real life book Stowaway! Adventures at Sea. *It appeared on the cover of the Yearbook 2008-2009. *It is considered to be the rarest of all items in the game. *It appeared in issues #21, #63, #175, and #256 of the Club Penguin Times. *It appeared at the 5th Anniversary Party and 8th Anniversary Party, behind a glass cabinet. *It appears on a Card-Jitsu card. *It appears on the Beta Hat T-Shirt. *It appeared on the login screen for the 4th Anniversary Party if you take a really close look inside the Coffee Shop. It is placed in a case, next to all the other Party Hats. *It appeared on the portrait in the School during the Halloween Party 2013. *In the top right corner of the Clothes Shop there are some rare items in display cases, the Party Hat is one of the items. *The Beta Grid Sweater uses the Party Hat's colors. Trivia *It is the rarest item in Club Penguin. *While wearing it when going to play Card-Jitsu Fire or Card-Jitsu Water, Sensei will comment about it. *Sensei revealed that he has one, but he never wears it. *Screenhog is the one who created the Party Hat. He picked what he thought was tacky party colors and put them on a classic cone hat. This was Screenhog's idea to hopefully try to make the item less desirable and would be unwanted in the future. Unfortunately, this failed.https://twitter.com/_screenhog/status/320185207028322304 *Like all other party hats, it will never return. *For the Prehistoric Party 2014 they released a Prehistoric Beta Hat which is a "prehistoric" version of this. Gallery Appearances File:BetaHatPlayer.png|On a Player Card. Screenshot 32.png|In-game. Beta hat.PNG|The in-game Icon. Old Party Hat.png|The old icon. Others beta hat in news 001.png|A penguin dreaming of being a star in Issue 256 of the Club Penguin Times. He is wearing the Party Hat in his dream. club-penguin-another-waddle.png|The party hat appearing in "A Waddle Down Memory Lane" in the Penguin Times (Note the Dark Black penguin running). PartyHats.PNG|The party hat as seen in the 5th Anniversary Party. RSnail Mech Mice Chapter 2 hidden Party Hat.png|The Party Hat in a picture from RocketSnail website. jitsu.jpg|The Card-Jitsu card with the Party Hat. 123kitten1greenpufflewearingbetahat.png|A green puffle wearing the party hat in the Club Penguin Times Issue 21. Beta hat2.PNG|The Party Hat in the case in the Gift Shop (as of November 2012). File:Juke_Box.png|A penguin wearing the Party Hat. Beta hat card Ghost.png|Card-Jitsu Party Hat in-game card. PenguinTimesIssue63Cover.jpg|A Party Hat in the Club Penguin Times. 1st vampire.png|The 1st Vampire wearing the Party Hat in the Halloween Party 2013. File:Betahatshop.png|Party Hat in 8th Anniversary Party. SenseiBeta.png|Sensei commenting about a beta hat Names in Other Languages References See also *Party Hats *Beta Testing *Beta Items Category:Head Items Category:Hats Category:Party Hats Category:2005 Category:Beta Category:Beta Party Category:Free Items